


Purple People

by syrupwit



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: When nothing exploded, Dib cautiously opened his eyes.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Purple People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



When nothing exploded, Dib cautiously opened his eyes. The doomsday device timer sat frozen at eight seconds. As he watched, the display faded, and a message scrolled across the screen: _SHUTDOWN INITIATED._ Against all odds, his evil and much smarter clone’s apocalypse plans had failed.

“I can’t believe that actually worked!” he said to Zim, who was staring at the device with a complicated expression. “You did it. You saved Earth! Well, I did most of the work, but we can fight about that lat—”

He was cut off by what had to be the clumsiest kiss ever attempted. Zim kissed like he was trying to thread a needle with a pitchfork. He kissed like he was trying to herd ten thousand robot cats at once using only his tongue. He kissed like he wanted to suck Dib’s soul out through his mouth and hide it in some horrible little chamber of his squeedily-spooch forever, only letting it out for snack breaks and parties. He kissed in a way that was incredibly aggressive and at the same time utterly unstudied, sincere, pure in sentiment if awkward in execution. He bit Dib's lip hard before he pulled away, then released him and jumped down.

“But I thought your species didn’t, uh.” Dib touched his mouth, fingers coming away bloody. His entire body tingled. He knew that his feelings for Zim had changed since he was a kid—obsession and rivalry turned to something bordering on friendship, then vain tiny hopes that he deliberately stifled—but he had never expected the alien to reciprocate.

“We don’t,” said Zim angrily, like this was Dib’s fault. Then he leapt up to kiss him again, heedless of their injuries or the device’s continued beeping, until distant howls of rage heralded the arrival of Dib’s clone.


End file.
